In modern supply management systems there is a growing need for the ability to locate and track a wide variety of objects. This can include the locating and tracking of objects over wide areas, such as large factories and distribution centers.
Unfortunately, previous attempts creating such a system have either relied upon relatively expensive technologies such as GPS, or have failed to provide the accuracy and reliability desirable for such a system. For example, GPS based systems have relied upon complex battery powered devices with high per-unit costs and limited battery life. The cost and accuracy limitations of these previous methods have prevented their adoption in applications that needed to provide the ability to track and locate large numbers of objects at a relatively low per-unit cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for locating objects. In addition, it is desirable to provide an improved system for locating objects. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.